reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters/Green Zone
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) encountered in the Green Zone Arc Exodus Residents [[Tiamet|'Tiamet']] The strongest being in the world. Mudusella Leader of the Ains. [[Arthus Krancheska|'Arthus Krancheska']] A level 330 Vice General NPC.of the Magic Brigade of the Keil Kingdom. He is considered a genius due to his accomplishments at the age of 35. He allows Sharon Stiller, a player, access into the Great Maze after the explosion occurred. Nepallem The genius scientist and savior of humankind. Others * Vouichel Von Cykrus. A level 400 Great General of the Keil Kingdom who is in charge of everything at the Bellum War Fortress. * Dal Taran. A level 400 Great General of the Korin Kingdom. * Gran-Kain. An 80 year old who is among the top 3 strongest people in the world. Listens to Tiamet. * Eloa. A Level 300 commander who is third in command, directly below Arthus Krancheska in the Magic Brigade of Keil Kingdom. Eloa is in charge of the Golden Dragon Formation. 'Ant eater Guild' A guild consisting of players who kill bug players (Adventurers) in Exodus. 'Leaders' * Himura and Michael Dawson, the leaders of the Anteater Guild. Himura wants to focus the guild on killing bug players. Michael Dawson wants to focus the guild on finance. Himura cut off Kamiyou's leg three years ago and persuaded him to round up adventurers and sacrifice 10% of them every year; or have everyone be killed. Captains * Flame Warrior-V. Captain of the group. He chases Christopher and other bug players in the before being killed by Kang Hansoo and placing Hansoo and co on the blacklist. He plays the game to finance his life. * Sharon Stiller. Captain of the , a group made up of 15 master players who never allow a bug player to escape their grasp. She is part of Himura's branch. She owns the blaze-type S-level Spirit Stone, Scarlet Flower. Plays the game to power trip. * Olsen. Vice captain of the . He owns the freeze-type S-level Spirit Stone, Azure Land. 'Adventurers' Jang Oh Dark Lord of Clementine. Prefers to go solo. Has a contract with Tiamet. Others * Christopher. An adventurer and ally of Hansoo. He was being chased by players before Hansoo intervened and saves him. * Abanoph. An adventurer and member of the , a final sanctuary for adventurers to hide in the . He was posing as a player before almost being killed by Kang Hansoo. He leads Kang Hansoo and co to the 's base. He is a Watchman of the Ant Tunnel, someone who looks out for players and find adventurers to join the Ant Tunnel. * Kamiyou. The leader of the . He met with the prophet of the Ains and welcomed Kang Hansoo, believing Hansoo to be the person in the prophecy. He believes following the prophecy will be beneficial to the adventurers. He made a contract with the Anteaters guild to round up the adventurers in the and sacrifice 10% of them each year to save most of the other adventurers. Category:Character